The present invention generally relates to people moving escalators and/or other people moving walkways. More particularly the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting and identifying damaged or missing support wheel rollers.
Although the embodiment described and taught herein refers to the present invention being used on a rising, or descending, stair escalator, it is to be understood that the present invention may also be used on any closed loop, continuously moving apparatus employing continuously rolling wheels subject to undetected damage and/or ware.
Escalators and similar conveyor-type devices, typically incorporate a closed loop, continuous, series of moving platforms, or belts, guided and/or supported upon a closed loop track by rolling wheels or rollers, which move along the closed loop track. Since this type of people mover, or conveyor, operates continuously, the rollers are subject to continuous wear. Because of degradation of the rollers from continuous operational ware, and/or other roller damage, it is necessary to frequently inspect the rollers for operational ware, and/or other types of damage. In addition to scheduled inspections of the rollers, it is desirable to have means to continuously monitor the rollers to detect abnormal wear and/or damage that may occur between scheduled inspections.